swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W36/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 05.09.2016 - Monday/Montag 00:15 Server check and updates 00:30 Saverio Mercadante - Emma d'Antiochia (2003) Opera Rara (I) 03:13 Gioachino Rossini - Bianca e Falliero (2000) Opera Rara (I) 06:14 Gioachino Rossini - L'Italiana in Algeri (1980) Erato (I) 08:35 Giovanni Pacini - Il convitato di pietra (2008) Naxos (I) - 1st recording 10:07 Giovanni Pacini - Medea (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 12:06 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 14:27 Vicente Martín y Soler - Una cosa rara ossia Bellezza ed onestà (1991) Astrée Auvidis (I) - 1st recording 17:21 Domenico Cimarosa - Il fanatico burlato (1988) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 19:45 Giuseppe Moneta - Il conte Policronio (2007) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 21:25 Johann Gottlieb Naumann - Aci e Galatea (2001) Orfeo (I) 23:11 Pasquale Anfossi - La maga Circe (1987) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 06.09.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:31 Rinaldo di Capua - La zingara (1969) Nuova Era (I) 01:09 Anton Schweitzer - Alceste (2001) Naxos (D) 03:23 Antonio Sacchini - Oedipe à Colone (2004) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 04:55 Jean-Joseph Cassanéa de Mondonville - Les fêtes de Paphos (1996) l'Oiseau-Lyre (F) - 1st recording 07:42 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Dardanus (2005) ABC Classics (F) 09:50 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Zoroastre (2001) Erato Records (F) 12:18 Henry Desmarest - Vénus et Adonis (2006) Ambroisie (F) 14:30 Jean-Féry Rebel - Ulysse (2007) Musiques à la Chabotterie (F) 16:35 John Eccles - The Judgment of Paris (2003) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 17:27 Henry Purcell - King Arthur (1976) Harmonia Mundi (E) 19:05 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 22:00 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 07.09.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:37 Francesco Cavalli - L'Artemisia (2010) Glossa (I) 03:05 Francesco Cavalli - Il Giasone (1988) Harmonia Mundi (I) 06:58 Francesco Cavalli - La Rosinda (2011) Ludi Musici (I) - 1st recording 09:46 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 12:20 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 14:32 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 18:11 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Atys (1987) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 21:02 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Persée (Deluxe Edition) (2001) Astrée-Auvidis (F) 23:46 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 08.09.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:50 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 04:08 Agostino Steffani - Orlando generoso (2008) MDG (I) 06:49 Agostino Steffani - Niobe, regina di Tebe (2013) Erato (I) 10:32 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 12:57 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 16:00 Antonio Vivaldi - Armida al campo d'Egitto (2009) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 18:51 Leonardo Leo - Amor vuol sofferenza (1994) Nuova Era (I) - 1st recording 22:10 Carl Heinrich Graun - Montezuma (1992) Capriccio (I) 09.09.2016 - Friday/Freitag 00:27 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 03:25 George Frideric Handel - Silla (2000) Somm (I) - 1st recording 05:20 George Frideric Handel - Rodelinda (2006) Archiv Produktion (I) 08:12 Nicola Porpora - Orlando (2005) K617 (I) 10:13 Tommaso Traetta - Ippolito ed Aricia (1999) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 14:11 Giovanni Battista Sammartini - Memet (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 16:52 Jean-Jacques Rousseau - Le Devin du village (1991) Nuova Era (F) 18:09 Johann Adolph Hasse - Piramo e Tisbe (1984) Schwann-Universal (I) 20:24 Joseph Haydn - Il mondo della luna (1977) Philips (I) 23:09 Joseph Haydn - Orlando Paladino (2005) DHM (I) 10.09.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 01:35 André-Ernest-Modeste Grétry - Andromaque (2009) Glossa (F) 03:03 Étienne-Nicolas Méhul - Stratonice (1995) Erato (F) 04:08 Giovanni Paisiello - Proserpine (2003) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 06:41 Gaetano Donizetti - Dom Sébastien, roi de Portugal (2005) Opera Rara (F) - 1st recording 09:37 Gaetano Donizetti - Maria Padilla (1980) Opera Rara (I) 12:08 Carlo Evasio Soliva - Giulia e Sesto Pompeo (1998) CPO (I) 14:10 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Margherita d'Anjou (2003) Opera Rara (I) 16:51 Saverio Mercadante - Orazi e Curiazi (1993) Opera Rara (I) 19:48 Saverio Mercadante - Il Giuramento (1993) Nuova Era (I) 22:08 Federico e Luigi Ricci - Crispino e la Comare, ossia Il medico e la morte (1989) Bongiovanni (I) 11.09.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:16 Alessandro Nini - La marescialla d'Ancre (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 02:17 Amilcare Ponchielli - La Gioconda (2005) Dynamic (I) 05:02 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Salvator Rosa (2004) Dynamic (I) 07:36 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Il Guarany (1994) Sony Classical (I) 10:03 Filippo Marchetti - Romeo e Giulietta (2005) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 12:20 Giuseppe Verdi - Otello (1985) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 14:41 Giuseppe Verdi - Rigoletto (1984) Philips (I) 16:49 Jules Massenet - Chérubin (2006) Dynamic (F) 18:48 Jules Massenet - Sapho (2001) Foné (F) 20:52 Jean Cras - Polyphème (2003) Timpani (F) - 1st recording 23:31 Max von Schillings - Mona Lisa (1983) Gala (D) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 36/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016